


Howling

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns for Rose after Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I make no money from anything I do with the characters.
> 
> A/N: This fic sat on my hard drive for months before I finally posted it back in 2009. Nearly a year actually. In that time, I went back and forth from loving it to hating it. But I always _liked_ it. So, warning, not everyone is going to like this fic. I'm sorry about that, but I'm not sorry that I wrote it, or sorry about what it is. I firmly stand behind this fic. The ending is what always made me iffy on the fic, whether I should leave it in or take it out. I left it in and I'm still not sure that was the right decision.

_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door, better not let him in_ \-- Werewolves of London

 _You gave up on me._

The words echoed around in Rose's head as she played with the key in front of her. It made a clicking sound when she flipped it over, then again as she set it down on the kitchen table. Drawing her hands back to her lap, she stared at the little bit of metal that was the cause of her dilemma.

There was another knock on the door, drawing her attention to the curtained window again. "Rose!"

It was true; she had given up on him. But just the one time. And she'd made up for it since with a broken heart and a broken life.

Now, finally, years later, she had something that wasn't broken. A whole life, complete with a job and a family.

"Rose." There was another knock; a single, hard rap that rattled the glass in its frame. "I know you're there." Then, softly, almost too low to hear, he pleaded, "Just let me in."

Her right hand slid across the table, fingering the key again as the knocking quickly turned into kicking. The entire wooden structure shook in its frame, making the small, faded yellow curtain flutter. She caught glimpses of inky darkness and the full moon before the flimsy material settled back against the window.

"Rose, let me in!" The door shook harder.

Breathing in deeply, taking one last look around, she dropped the key to the table and stood up, pushing her chair back. As wood scraped against tile, she wondered if her heart would ever completely harden to him. If she'd ever not give in.

Skirting the table, she walked silently across the kitchen, stopping just before the door. He banged on it again, but as she reached out to unlock it, he stopped.

She stepped back, an anticipatory breath escaping her.

The door flew open and the Doctor rushed in, enveloping her in a hug so tight it cut off her oxygen supply. Hands scrabbling over her cheeks, he drew her to him, kissing her fiercely, nails scraping along her skin and tangling in her hair as he spun her around, shoving her against the wall, pressing his body tightly against hers.

He was aroused already, and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs as she fumbled her hands under his clothes, reaching his skin and scraping her nails down the expanse of his back.

"Missed you," he panted, deepening the kiss, running his hands down her neck, holding her still. Holding her captive. "Shouldn't have left you."

It was obvious to her when she was in his arms: she'd always let him come back to her, no matter what he did. No matter how many times he gave up on _her_. Glancing at the key on the table, she slipped her leg up, hooking it around the Doctor's thigh, rocking against his erection. She wondered what they'd think when they found her house key after she left.

Because, it didn't matter what obstacles were in the way, she'd always choose the Doctor over everyone else.

"Mummy?"

Everyone.

********

Rose's eyes snapped open and she stirred in bed, shifting a little under the covers, trying to figure out what had woken her. Blinking at the TARDIS ceiling, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and then looked around.

Her daughter was standing in the doorway, dark blonde hair framed in the soft green lighting from her own room.

Stifling a yawn, Rose pushed herself into a sitting position. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

When Lina didn't speak, just remained where she was, Rose gestured for her to join her. Lina ran across the room and jumped in bed, snuggling against Rose's side.

Rose smoothed her daughter's sweaty hair from her forehead and kissed the top of her head. "Nightmares again?"

Lina shrugged, snuggling deeper under the covers, soft warm body moving closer to Rose's. "How come daddy doesn't ever sleep anymore?"

Rose closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down. She'd hoped to put this conversation off for a much later time, but her daughter was curious and smart... so smart. Just like her dad. "He doesn't need to sleep as much anymore, remember? Since we left Earth? We told you that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember things sometimes," Lina added, blinking up at Rose. "Like my birthdays. He doesn't remember the puppy gramma got me."

Rose sighed and hugged Lina to her, knowing they wouldn't be able to put off telling her much longer.


End file.
